Nobody to Hear
by RequiemInRed
Summary: <html><head></head>Kano used to be a very normal teenager. A shot, an astounding wave of memories, and a reincarnation later, he feel like he should change that statament. After all, how many people reborn as a certain marshmallow lover?</html>


Summary: Kano used to be a very normal teenager. A shot, an astounding wave of memories, and a reincarnation later, he feel like he should change that statament. After all, how many people reborn as a certain marshmallow lover?

* * *

><p>Warnings: OC, AU, Gen, Language, Violence, Reincarnation, Byakuran!OC, OC-Centric.<p>

* * *

><p>I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!<p>

* * *

><p>Byakuran observed his hands. They are so little...<p>

In how many worlds he had experienced the same thing? His others selfs didn't know probably, or at least didn't until they received the Mare Ring.  
>How many others know that Byakuran Gesso was aware of a lifetime ago, and possibly could access to parallel worlds for information? Nobody, he was sure.<p>

Why he had memories of being another person? He could recall that his name was Kano, and was completely different from him, in appearance or otherwise, so maybe this had nothing to do with the Tri-Ni-Set?

Either way, he was still in the same predicament even with his attempts to distract himself.

"Come on little Byakuran, I know you want to eat. Do it for mamma."

This was degrading. How could he, ruler of worlds, mastermind of the most intricate plans, and one of the strongest in the world, can be reduced to this?

"Mmm, he doesn't seem wanting to eat"

"Oh, then do it for yourself! and then you could tell me whether or not he wants to eat!"

"What? I didn't say it in that sense! but maybe if you could control that temper of yours-"

Distuning the argument (another one) of his parents, he submerged himself in more pressing matters. Like the manga he read in his previous life.

Back when he was Kano, he hated when the people was lazy and didn't effort for a thing. He was, after all, stuck with two jobs and attending the university at the same time.

His parents... well, his father had been a drunk for most of his life. He died when Kano was five. His mother had lived through that all, and still found the will to raise him, and for that Kano never complained, not even when he had to find a job to pay the bills. She died when he was nineteen.

But even after all the time he spent with jobs and exams, in his spare time he liked to enjoy manga and anime. Katekyo Hitman Reborn! was one of them.

The problem was, he was almost sure that nothing of the manga really happened, not even in parallels worlds. Almost, because while he retains some memories of his others selfs, he couldn't access to all of them until the Mare Ring was in his power.

The posibility of the manga to occur was not zero, loath to admit as he has. So maybe-

'Byakuran, darling, please eat a little, mamma will play with you if you do it.'

Maybe he should start planning a way to eat of a baby bottle. God knew if this carry on, his pride would be destroyed in a irreversible way.

* * *

><p>When Byakuran hit his first year, he was undoubtedly labeled as a genius. Able to walk since he was six months, and talking when he was nine, he didn't need his parents care anymore.<p>

Speaking of wich, his parents were... enthusiastic with his well being, to the point he couldn't walk outside the living room without feeling intense eyes in his back. The fact that he was so smart at a young age didn't discourage them, if nothing, this only serves to increase the worrying and over-protective tendencies. It was endearing and exasperating in equal measures.

He shouldn't be so surprised, really, but their mother-hen attitudes were near impossible to get used (experience speaking), and while that didn't bother him, he has to cut down a lot of his knowledge and behavior.

Aside for that, he was really glad because there were sometimes when he was born and his parents were already dead for some enemy Famiglia. Not that he would tell to anyone but he was attached to them, and even if he knew they would die some day (their career choice didn't help) he would ensure their safety in the best of his ability, even in this body.

His father, Evan, is a happy-go-lucky man who couldn't help but aid to any who need it, incluiding desertors of another Famiglias or freelance hitmans. He was good as that, and while sometimes this brings a bit of troubles to the Famiglia, nobody complained about it. Still, despite his attitude, he was the boss of the Gesso for a reason, and he could be serious and deathly when the times came.

Aurora, his mother, in the other hand was... well, let's just say that Byakuran took after her. Beautiful and always with a small smile, she is the epitome of serenity and calmness, and every enemy who took her as a easy prey usually ends with a bullet in the heart. She was not someone to mess with, and threatening her family or Famiglia in any way is just asking a ticket to the cementery. But aside for that she was lovely and caring with the closests to her, worrying in a way that only a few had seen.

A memory of the two of them dead at the hand of the Estraneo flash through his mind. That happened when he thought that he could handle the situation and overestimated himself, and yeah, he hadn't had the knowledge of his parallel selfs yet, but regardless was his fault. He, however, made a vow to never let that happen again and he was holding in that promise in every diferent life.  
>Waving away the morbid memories, he focused in the task at hand. In his left hand was a ring, simple and without decoration, but with the ability to channel Sky Flames. For now though, the high he could achieve was a spark of orange. Who said that memories of lifetimes ago and parallel selfs make this process more easy?<p>

Biting back a sigh, he tried for the seventeenth time to draw a full flame. He certainly had the memories and the experience, but this body didn't, couldn't cath up, wich was a downside to his plans.

Talking of plans, he was still doubting if he should attempt to intervene in the fights of the Vongola tenth generation, or if he should observe on the sidelines, it's not like they would die or something.

And he admitted himself that his plans were more important and more... ambitious, because his goal was-

The destruction of the Tri-Ni-Set.

Wich he could say freely that was near impossible and downright suicide, Kawahira was, even if he didn't like it, more powerful than him, and he wasn't even sure how to destroy the rings and pacifiers in first place. This, however, wasn't going to stop him, because there was nothing more to him than the destruction of the dammed things.

Arcobaleno pacifiers? Ha!, his bearers didn't have a say in the matter, they are forced to possesing them. Vongola rings? They could call his ancestors, but in change they will never rest in peace. Mare rings? These are...

These are the things that force memories of infinite worlds in his mind. The things that forced him to relive all his failures and his fears again and again and again, until he couldn't stand it anymore. Sure, there will be one point were he couldn't access the Sky Mare ring anymore, but not before of dumping God-only-know-how-many parallel worlds memories in his head.

And for that, he will ensure that the dammed Tri-Ni-Set will be eliminate.


End file.
